


Torture

by Jellyfish124



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish124/pseuds/Jellyfish124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russell tortures Jon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Hope you enjoy. This is really just porn.

Nothing felt like it felt when Russell slipped in the first finger, pressing down on Jon's g-spot. The younger man's body was aching, when another finger was added.  
All Jon knew was that he wanted Russell to move his fingers faster, but Russell did not add pace and kept steady on exploring Jon's g-spot. Jon knew the blond was testing him. Testing him to see if he would beg. Jon arched his back and clawed at the kitchensink. 

Jon had initially been against the idea of fucking in the kitchen but today Russell had crept up behind him and before Jon knew it, Russell was licking against his neck and rubbing Jon's cock. Right now with Russell adding another digit Jon wouldn't have it any other way.  
He pushed back against Howard's 3 fingers, moaning loudly. His mind went blank as he was fucking himself on Russ' fingers and finally he caved in and begged;  
"Fuck, Russ....just please.."  
"What? what do you want, Jon?" As always Russell's voice was soft and teasing. He never broke a sweat whilst teasing and torturing Jon.  
"Just...oh god, Russ..just fucking fasten up!! Please, Russell" Jon's last word was spat out, as Russell answered the plead by moving his fingers faster.  
Jon could feel his balls tightening and moaned louder against his arm, which was clutching at the cupboard.  
Russell licked against Jon's neck; "Cum for me, Richardson" and that sent Jon spiralling cumming on his thigh and stomach. Jon's head fell back and landed on Howard's shoulder who was already cuddling the younger radiohost.  
"Let's get you in the shower," Russell whispered, "it's been awhile since you fucked me".  
"Fuck, Howard....when can I rest?"  
"Oh, come on, you beautiful thing."  
With a devilish grin the blond guy let his partner to the bathroom.


End file.
